I Never Left
by Sushi Hawkeye
Summary: Hiro had always been smarter than average. That didn't stop her from believing in the Guardians, though. Of course, when the explosion happened, she stopped believing in them. After all, weren't they there to protect Wonder, Memories, Hope, Dreams, and Fun? Now, her brother was gone. For a while, she had Baymax, but she'd lost him to the void. She's left alone... but is she really?
1. Ch 1: Hiroko Hamada

BH6 x ROTG: I Never Left

Full Summary:

Hiro had always been smarter than average. That didn't stop her from believing in the Guardians, though. Of course, when the explosion happened, she stopped believing in them. After all, weren't they there to protect Wonder, Memories, Hope, and Dreams? And Fun. Specially the Fun. But now, he was gone. Her brother was gone. The only Hamada she had left. He had been her source of wonder, he filled her memories, he gave her hope, and he made her dream. And they always had fun together. But he was gone, and Baymax was, too. But Jack never left, even when she'd stop believing.

Jack x Genderbent!Hiro

One-sided Genderbent!Hiro x Genderbent!GoGo

Tadashi x Honey

* * *

><p>Sushi here! Yeah, college, yay! But I wanted to work on fanfiction again, and became obsessed with this Jack Frost cosplayer on YouTube, then watched Big Hero 6. I fell in love with that movie and oh. My. God. Them feels.<p>

Anyway, I'm typing out the chapters so I'll try to update every week. No definite day, But expect an update once a week. :)

Here's the story! R&R!

* * *

><p>Ch 1: Hiroko Hamada<p>

"Hey Tadashi. It's been a year, hasn't it. I miss you. I'm getting ahead of my classes again, you know? I'll be out of college, too at this rate." I smiled ruefully.

My name is Hiroko "Hiro" Hamada. I'm only 15, but I'm already in college. I'm also the last of the Hamadas; the Hamada name can't continue anymore because I'm a girl. My parents died in a car crash when I was little and I barely remember them. My brother died almost a year ago in an explosion at his...my college. I can still remember it so clearly...

* * *

><p><em>"Why are we here? Wanna congratulate your little sister for getting into college?" I grinned.<em>

_"Nah, just wanted to tell you that your skirt somehow got a hole before you started presenting." He smirked_

_"Psh. Really?" I asked with sarcasm. I looked down and true to his word, the outer side of my right thigh was exposed. My eyes widened and I pulled my hoodie lower._

_"This place is nice..." I told him as we're looking out over the bridge. It was quiet and peaceful. Then we heard screams, firetrucks, and an explosion. We looked at each other and raced back to where the exhibits were being held._

_"Did everybody get out?" Tadashi asked, grabbing the arm of a girl running away from the chaos._

_"No, Professor Callaghan is still in there!" She exclaimed, before running away again._

_"Tadashi! Don't!" I grabbed at his sleeve._

_"But Callaghan's still in there! Someone has to get him." Tadashi said. He got away and started getting in the building._

_"Tadashi! Tadashi! Nii-sa-"_

_A burst of flames._

_An explosion._

_And he was gone._

_I couldn't hear anything as I was thrown back._

_When I opened my eyes a few seconds later, they were trying to pull me back._

_"No! Nii-san! Tadashi! NII-SAN!"_

_I broke down and began to cry, hugging whoever was dragging me. It was GoGo._

_It was supposed to be a happy occasion._

* * *

><p>And now, I lost Baymax. I had his chip, <em>"It's what makes him <em>him_,"_ but what use could a chip be? Unless...

I allowed a small smile as an idea formed in my mind.


	2. Ch 2: Storybook

Thanks for the favorites, follows, and review! 3

Here's an update. R&R~ :)

* * *

><p>CH2: Storybook<p>

I was rummaging through Tadashi's stuff, looking for something.

"I remember it was somewhere in this box..." Where was his laptop? And his sketchbook/notebook about Baymax? I couldn't find either of them.

I pulled out a picture frame. It showed me and Tadashi asleep at our respective desks, backs to each other and almost touching, both drooling onto the wood. I chuckled and put it on my desk.

Something wide and smooth...must be the sketchbook! I grinned and pulled it out, finding that it was not it but instead a children's book: the book that I had made for his birthday when we were little. It was after our parents died. I was 3 and a half. He was 8. At the time, I noticed how when he thought I wasn't looking, he'd be sad and look at the pictures of mom and dad. When he was asleep, he cried out for them, waking me up in the process. I pretended to be asleep when he'd check on me and sleep beside me. I thought maybe, the Guardians would protect him. I used to believe they were real.

* * *

><p><em>"What's this?" Tadashi asked.<em>

_"For you, Nii-san!" I grinned, urging him to open the book._

_"But this is a children's storybook. It's for your age, not mine." He smiled, giving it back._

_"No!" I protested, pushing the book back into his hands. "The Guardians are for all ages! They protect us even when we get older! That's what Okaa-san told me!" I smiled, forgetting that mentions of our parents almost always made Tadashi sad._

_"Alright, I'll keep it." he smiled gently._

_"Yay! Who's your favorite? I like Jack! He's fun! And he makes it snow!" I shared._

_"Hmm...I'd say North. He can make toys from ice!" He smiled, tickling me. I laughed and tried to run away as he held onto me, preventing any form of escape._

* * *

><p>"Jack Frost..." I smiled and shook my head. It would be nice if he at least was real, wouldn't it? <em>Snow days, snowflakes, and beautiful frost.<em>


	3. Ch 3: Friends

Thanks to The Glass Sea for being my beta! :))

* * *

><p>CH3: Friends<p>

"So guys...can you help me?"

It was a typical Friday in the nerd lab. Everyone was working on their own projects instead of homework, and playing video games while team - GoGo, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, and Fred - looked at me.

"I mean, I think I got how Tadashi made Baymax, but I don't know _all_ the details, and I was hoping he'd told you guys something that wasn't in his notes?" I looked at Honey and she blushed, knowing why.

"Sure Hiro, we'd be happy to help you." She hugged me and smiled.

"Thanks guys."

That night, Honey and I stayed behind to start on Baymax. I leafed through Tadashi's sketches and notes, adding some of my own every once in a while. An upgrade here, a modification there, you know. Honey, reading over my shoulder, would tell me her own observations of when Baymax was being built the first time.

We didn't notice it had become midnight. I yawned and stretched.

"Hey Honey, let's take a break. Is there any coffee left?" I asked, rummaging in my small fridge for my mint syrup.

"Yeah, let me go get some." she headed out of the room, grabbing our mugs on the way.

I sighed, taking Tadashi's cap off. I had taken to wearing it backwards when I was working on Baymax. It was silly, but I felt like he was there with me when I'd wear it.

I turned the cap around in my hands, plopping down on my beanbags. I took out my phone and scrolled through my gallery; most of the pics contained Tadashi.

"Hey Hiro, here's your coffee. Sugar, no milk." She handed me my mug.

"Thanks, Honey." I poured some mint in my coffee.

We worked for a few more hours until the buzz of caffeine dulled down. Honey went to use the restroom and when she came back, I had fallen asleep.

I woke up the next morning, a blanket over me and a note under my mug:

_Hiro,_

_Didn't have the heart to wake you up. Told Aunt Cass we crashed here. Left you breakfast; it's on your fridge. Sorry I had to leave early. Get home safe. :)_

_-Honey 3_

I smiled sadly, knowing Honey did this for Tadashi before, except she'd add _Love you! :*_

I missed my brother. I missed him, but so did they.


	4. Ch 4: Snowflake

**PLEASE READ THE A/N BELOW, THANK YOU :)**

* * *

><p>Ch 4: Snowflake<p>

It was finally winter! Not winter break, but we had only a month to go anyways.

Aunt Cass was already decorating for Christmas, even if it was still the beginning of November. Baymax was starting to take some shape, but he still had some ways to go. I was still working on his skeleton.

It still hurt to remember that Tadashi was gone, but I was getting better. Building Baymax had helped a bit, knowing that I'm putting something that was part of Tadashi back together.

"Aunt Cass! I'm heading out!" I shouted out from the entrance to the cafe.

"Be careful Hiro, don't forget your scarf and muffs, wouldn't want Jack Frost to nip your nose!" she replied from behind the shop.

"Alright Aunt Cass! Bye!"

I giggled at the expression. _Silly Jack, why would you nip noses?_ I smiled, walking the way to the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. I pulled my blue scarf above my nose and my white ear muffs doubled as a headband for my always messy hair. It was terribly cold today, and I sneezed more than once, remembering what Aunt Cass said. _Jack Frost_, I giggled. A snowflake landed on my nose and I watched as it melted and another landed on my open hand. A memory surfaced from when I was 6 years old and already in third grade...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **First of all, thank you for those reading my story, and to the 12 who favorited, 19 who followed, and the 8 reviews: APTX4869-Kaito, Destiny-FaithAngel, Immortalis Cruor Elf, Interchangeable Dissonance, Latias876, WikiSorcerer, almp15, bloodywitch136917, soulxmaka4evalove (SoMa shipper! :D), starhunter9147, Little Madam Russia, Monkeygirlz3, Nightfrightpony, Ninuhuju, PhantomThiefAngel99230 (Is this a reference to DN Angel? :D), Ren O'neil, Shouyo-chan, Sunny Lighter, Theluckystar22 (And is this a reference to the anime?XD), YuanRed, foxchick1, mojomcm1, Guest reviewer Blue, and Guest reviewer Honest. :D

Also, thank you to my beta, The Glass Sea. :)))

Next, uhm, I'm sorry but I might be gone for a while. I have finals this week, a field trip next Saturday, then on the 20th we're leaving for Singapore to spend the Christmas with our dad and we'll be back on the first week of January. I'll try to update though, if I can. ^^

Guest reviews:

**Honest:** They're coming soon, as you can see in this chapter. ;)

**Blue: **Thank you! You didn't have to wait too long for this chapter, LOL. Really hope I can update the next few weeks; the next chapter was something I just thought of while checking and editing this out before posting it... XD

EDIT (12/8/14): Gah! I included the comments my beta made! Well, in my defense, it _was_ past midnight when I posted the update...LOL I'M SORRY FOR ANY CONFUSION IT MIGHT HAVE CAUSED. XD


	5. Ch 5: Winter Cold

Ch 5: Winter Cold

**Continued from the previous chapter**

[Flashback: Hiro is 6 and in third grade; Tadashi is 11.]

* * *

><p>"Jack!" I smiled, running towards my friend. He was wearing a blue hoodie with frost on it, and brown, very old looking pants. <em>I think those were like the pants around 350 years ago. That's so old it's got to be ancient! WOAH, MAYBE HE'S SO OLD THAT'S WHY HE HAS WHITE HAIR! THAT'S SO COOL! No pun intended...<em>

"Hey kiddo," he said, sitting down on the snow. I looked around for my classmates before sitting beside him. "So what did you do today?" he asked.

"We studied more Math, and then we made Christmas cards. I made one for you!" I shuffled my backpack off and dug around, before finding the three cards I made. One for Aunt Cass, another for Tadashi, and the last for Jack Frost! I handed him his card. It had a drawing of him with Santa on the front (with labels, so that people would understand my drawing) and inside, it read _Merry Christmas Jack!_ and had a messy glitter snowflake below it.

"Thanks Hiro!" he laughed, ruffling my hair. "Although Santa's real name is Nicholas St. North, but we just call him North." I pouted up at him and ruffled my hair back to normal. "Hey, have I told you about personally knowing the other guardians?" My eyes widened and I shook my head, waiting for him to start. I put the other two cards back in my backpack and munched on the candy cane our teacher gave us. While I was eating, I watched Jack make snowflakes and draw in the snow, listening to stories he had to tell about Sandy, Bunny, Tooth, and North. I looked to my Iron Man watch and it said Tadashi was supposed to be out by now. I frowned, looking around.

"Hey, Nerd!"

I stiffened, meeting their eyes. I moved closer to Jack, trying to despite knowing I had been seen.

It was _them_. Marlon, Shy, Lisa, and Drew. The popular group, the cool kids, whatever you wanted to call them. Whatever they said, almost everybody believed. They were the 2nd, 3rd, 4th, and 5th best in our class, respectively. I was first.

"Uh... hi..." I said looking at their feet as they approached. Well, Marlon and Drew came closer while the two girls stayed behind, giggling.

"Where's your brother, huh?" Marlon, the shortest of them, laughed. I shrugged, not looking up. Jack watched the events unfold, hand ready with his staff.

"He isn't here to protect you now; my brother got him into trouble and now he's in detention!" The tallest, Drew, gloated and my eyes widened. That meant I had to wait for another hour.

"Hey, what's this?" Marlon picked up the card I made for Jack. "Psh, you believe in _him_?!" The boys laughed and ripped the card in two. My fists clenched, but I couldn't do anything about it. I looked at Jack; why couldn't they see him?

I saw his hand tighten around his staff.

Drew then went behind me and pulled me up by my pink scarf, choking me. He was bigger and stronger because he was 3 years older. They were all 2-3 years older than I was.

Jack tried grabbing at them but for some reason, he couldn't get a hold of them. He groaned and made it snow harder. The wind picked up, too.

Marlon grabbed my backpack and threw its contents on the snow.

Drew laughed as Marlon ripped the other two cards then took the rest of my candy and the homework for the next day which I had already done after class.

While laughing, they ripped my scarf off and I got friction burn from the speed. Tears fell and I started sniffling, making them laugh even more. They left with their conquests and were replaced with Shy and Rian who were smiling, brandishing a comb and mirror.

"Hey Hiroko, let's fix you up!"

They pulled hard at my pigtails and threw my white earmuffs to the side. I shivered at the cold air biting at my exposed skin. They yanked at the knots and pulled my pink jacket off leaving me in my white, long-sleeved shirt with the robots on it.

"Let's get rid of this jacket; pink is so ugly!" They roughly wiped my tears and snot with it then threw it over the playground fence. I was becoming paler by the second from the cold, and Jack reluctantly made the snow fall lighter, seeing as how it was doing no good and all harm. He couldn't do anything, and I was too weak to fight. I shivered in only my white long-sleeved shirt.

After they were done, they showed me how I looked in the mirror. My hair was all knotted at the ends, and my eyes were swollen after crying. "Aw, we still can't fix you." Shy pouted mockingly. "Not our fault, Shy," Rian pat her back. "Some people are just too ugly to be fixed." They laughed, and nicked my cheek with the sharp edge of the mirror.

"UGLY LOSER! WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE EATING GLUE WITH THE OTHER BABIES, YOU IDIOT." They laughed as I curled into a ball, now sobbing harder. I felt the sting as my tears soaked the cut.

Finally, after a while, they left. I picked my earmuffs up, dusting off the snow. My scarf was torn in two, but it would have to do. Jack didn't want to get near me. He said "I'm too cold; you don't have your jacket and your scarf is already torn. I might make you worse." He had shrugged off his hoodie though, and passed it to me. It was so big it was like a hooded dress to me and it helped retain some of the heat.

I didn't want to go back inside the building (even though it was warmer there) because that's where they went.

I checked my watch again. It was only a few minutes before Nii-san would be out. I gave Jack his hoodie back.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"Hey, it's alright." Jack wrapped an arm around me protectively. "Don't let them get to you, okay? You're the smartest little girl I've ever met,and while I won't call you the most beautiful because that title is for my mom and baby sister, you are definitely still beautiful."

I nodded, wiping the last of my tears away.

Jack waited with me until Nii-san came out, explaining that he got into detention for some reason he didn't know. He frowned that I didn't have my jacket, and pulled me near him into his own, a hand around my shoulders.

"Bye Hiro, see you tomorrow," Jack waved, flying off with his staff. I waved back. "Bye Jack."

Nii-san looked at where Jack was and chuckled.

"So, did Jack Frost keep you company again while waiting for me?"

I nodded, a small smile forming on my face.

"Well, I hope he didn't have other things to do. Why don't we go home?" he said, hugging me closer to his side as we walked towards the tram station. "I think Aunt Cass made some hot chocolate."

"Yay! Hot chocolate! I'm freezing!"

Nii-san frowned again, remembering the state of my winter gear. "Hiro, where is your jacket? And why is your scarf torn?"

* * *

><p><strong>TBC in the next chapter! :)<strong>

So...what do you guys think about Drew, Marlon, Shy, and Lisa? Jealous people can be some of the meanest... I'm sorry Hiro :(

**Blue**: Thanks! You seem to have the luck of not waiting too long for the next chapter. XD


	6. Ch 6: Hot Chocolate

Ch 6: Hot Chocolate

Nii-san frowned again, remembering my lack of winter gear. "Hiro, where is your jacket? And why is your scarf torn?"

"I...caught my scarf on a branch?" I smiled up at him, rubbing the back of my head. _What about the jacket?_

"And your jacket? You love that pink, fluffy thing. Where did you put it?" He said, looking into my eyes.

"I...uh...lost it?" I tried.

"Hiro, you never take it off. I noticed you were flinching away from my arm and it isn't because of the cold because you have your scarf on, so it must be something else. Also, your hair is all knotted up at the ends; your hair is messy, but it never gets knots and you always wear them in pigtails. Lastly, how did you even cut your cheek?"

I sighed and explained what happened. By the time we got home, we were both shivering, and he was mad.

"W-why do they even d-do that?!" He fumed.

"B-because I'm s-so much smarter than they are. I m-may or may not have been ch-ch-chosen to represent our grade in the interschool M-math and Science contest..." I mumbled, picking on my sleeve as we entered the cafe.

"What?! That's a-a-amazing!" He held his hand to me and we did our special fistbump.

I stepped out of his jacket and we rubbed our hands to get some warmth. We let the warmth of the cafe seep in and, closing our eyes, sighed in pleasure.

"Tadashi? Hiro? Is that you, kids?" Aunt Cass called out from behind the display cases.

"Yup, sorry we took so long, I got framed for something and got detention..." Tadashi frowned.

"What happened?" Aunt Cass came out, bringing two mugs of hot chocolate topped with marshmallows.

While we drank the warm drink, I told her why Tadashi was framed and what happened to my jacket and scarf. I left out the rest of the details; I don't want Aunt Cass to fuss over me too much.

"And they did that because I was picked for the Math and Science contest with other schools." I grimaced before taking a long sip of my cocoa. _Hm. Empty already?_

"Again? Oh, poor baby, they always do that. As long as you're not hurt." Aunt Cass hugged me and Tadashi, who was behind her, opened his mouth to say something but I shook my head slightly to tell him to not to. "We can buy you new clothes later after dinner, what do you say?" Aunt Cass smiled, holding both my shoulders.

"Okay. Can we buy gummy bears, too? And eat those extra spicy wings that make our faces melt?" I smiled, showing my "ugly" tooth gap. _Please say yes, please say yes, please please pleeeaaaseeee say yes... _

"Of course! This calls for celebration!" Aunt Cass cheered and Tadashi and I laughed.

"YES!" I smiled punching the air. _I love those wings! But not as much as **I LOVE gummy bears!**_

**[End of Flashback]**

* * *

><p>AN: So this MIGHT be the last update for a while. Like I said a while ago, we're going on vacation abroad for around two weeks, and we're leaving tomorrow. Well, later today since where I am it's 3 am and we're leaving at 2 pm... Then a week after we get back it's time to enroll for the second semester of college and then get used to a new schedule...

Anyway, I'll still try to update. I love this fandom too much. There are too many things to explore. :D

Also, thanks to Electricprincess889, FanFicAddict823, GenderbendShapeShifter, J13579, KHmysterygirl, Madness Shared, yarmantho, Dragon Courage, Hanasaku, Kea Ein, and jwhitefang for the favorites, follows, and/or reviews. And to my beta, The Glass Sea, for checking a few chapters on short notice. ^^,

Hope you liked this chapter! R&R! :)


	7. Ch 7: Snow Day

CH7: Snow Day

School's been out since last week and Christmas is another week away. GoGo, Honey, Wasabi, Fred and I all sat in the garage, nursing mugs of hot cocoa. We were all supposed to continue building Baymax and work on suit upgrades but when we opened the garage doors and saw it had started snowing, Fred threw a snowball at GoGo. He retaliated, hitting Honey in the process. When she looked up, GoGo pointed at Wasabi, and so he was hit as well. I was laughing, watching the scene unfold from inside the garage. They looked at me and evil grins formed on their faces. I jumped up and ran around, trying to dodge snowballs while trying to hit them at the same time.

A bit later, two teams were formed with me and GoGo on one team and Honey, Wasabi, and Fred on the other. We built snow forts and hid behind them. I was on restock duty because of my lousy aim, and also was responsible for keeping the fort strong.

"Hey Hiro, got more snowballs?" GoGo asked.

"Yeah, look! I got one pile done!" I smiled, proud of my handiwork.

"Woah, you've already finished two piles? You're quick. I like that." He smiled back at me and I blushed (not from the cold). I looked down and sure enough, there were two piles of snowballs. I giggled. _Oh come on, Jack Frost, playing with us, and on our team? Yeah right._ I shook my head, still smiling, and looked around the fort to see the other guys being pelted with snowballs.

"Cool!" I grinned at GoGo, admiring his aim and quick throws. But something still didn't add up.

It was only after GoGo and I had won, we all started sneezing after numerous snowmen (some were kaiju though, and others were robots) and snow angels, and we huddled in blankets and drank hot cocoa that I realized what was wrong.

Our pile of ammunition didn't seem to go empty even during long runs when both me and GoGo couldn't stop and restock.

More snowballs landed on the other side than the number of snowballs we threw.

Heck, even the snowmen looked better than when we first made them.

That doesn't add up...

I giggled from my silly thoughts, causing them to look at me.

"Jack Frost," I said. They looked at me like I was crazy.

"She's gone crazy." Fred declared.

"Say what you will, but he's real," I joked, smiling widely.


	8. Ch 8: Frost

CH 8: Frost

We all got sick from our little snowball fight that day, but I took it worst. It had been less than a week before they recovered, but it took me about two to do so. Christmas had come and gone, and here I still am. The whole time, I was bored out of my mind (except maybe during the party). I had read some comics, tinkered with my fighting bot, read some books, and even tried to study some lessons in advance (okay, maybe not just some). When I got better, Aunt Cass decided to keep me for another few days though, just to make sure I was okay. She didn't want anyone to see me lest they get sick again.

_Apparently, the Christmas party was excused,_ I mused.

On the second day of being healthy though, bored as usual, I decided to lay on Tadashi's bed. I missed him and Baymax and wished they were here. I guess I better finish Baymax soon, huh? _He would've made sure I wouldn't even get like this,_ I chuckled. I looked up out the window and saw frost patterns on it. I drew a smiley face and a mirrored "Hi Jack!" as a joke.

A few minutes later, when I looked back at the window, it was open. The wind wasn't coming inside though, and that was already strange in and of itself. I was sitting on my heels, staring at the window as I pondered how that was possible, when something sick happened. A reply seemed to be forming in front of my very eyes.

"Hi Hiro :) " it said.

"Woah! Cool! Jack Frost, is that really you?" I smiled, remembering how my "imaginary friend" and I used to play games in winter. I never learned to ice skate because of him though. He was so scared I'd fall in thin ice.

"Wait, can you see me again?"

I looked behind me towards the voice and there he was. In our room. Dark blue frosted hoodie. Brown frosted pants that ended at his shins, tied with some strips of cloth at the ends. That frosted, crooked staff: the conduit for his powers. And him. His pale skin, white hair, his blue eyes, and that mischievous smile. *

"Jack!" I smiled.

_I thought you weren't real._

"She sees me!" He laughed.

_I thought you were all figments of my imagination._

_"Grow up! They don't exist!"_ a memory of Tadashi yelling at me when I insisted that he read my storybook more. I had never did truly "grown up" until the explosion.

_But you're here, aren't you?_

"Jack." I stood up, getting off the bed. Tears welled up in my eyes.

_At least you came back._

"She finally sees me again." He caught me as I collapsed on my knees and rubbed my back as I sobbed in his arms. I kept repeating "sorry for not believing" and "I miss you and Tadashi and Baymax" over and over.

_At least you _can_ come back._

* * *

><p>*Hiro didn't correct herself when she thought "our room" because she was overwhelmed by Jack's presence. ^^<p>

A/N: So...Jack's here! What do you think? Too soon? Is it okay? Should Hiro have been more skeptical?

While I had been off on vacation, I got some ideas on what Hiro and co. would do next. Yay! If anyone wants to hear them/bounce ideas with me, I'd appreciate it. :)

Ahem. A VERY late Merry Christmas (or Happy Hanukah, or even just a Happy Holidays) and Happy New Year to all of you! Some days, when we'd get home, my tablet would pester me about story and author follows and favorites, and reviews. Thank you to 1827alouette6927, Aiko Wind, Ijustdon'tcare132, Neko249, gxfan537, viper167, Cho-no-Iro, DemigodBooks, Hippopotamus Hypothesis, KolorowaPosypka, OntheRun246, and Pandahawaiian123! And my beta, as always.

I couldn't help not updating as soon as I could and now it's midnight. Hm. I guess the Christmas chapter can wait then. And the New Year's chapter. XD

Both should probably be up sometime this week or next week. :)

R&R! Good morning/afternoon/evening/night! :)


End file.
